


Grad Night is for Lovers

by idreamof_music



Category: MCU Spiderman
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 19:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19184455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idreamof_music/pseuds/idreamof_music
Summary: Alcohol is just liquid courage and Katherine needs that courage to face Peter Parker. Grad night is the best time for last chance confessions.





	Grad Night is for Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on one of my Tumblr blogs for a writing challenge. The prompt was 'Hey cutie'. This is the first thing I have ever posted. Please enjoy!

“Katherine, you need to put that book down and live a little.”I looked up from the novel in my lap, meeting MJ’s stare with my uninterested eyes. Rolling them, I put my book in the bag next to me and stood up. “Says the girl who can’t seem to put her books down long enough to socialize during lunch. I didn’t even want to come to this party, MJ. All I see are a bunch of drunk eighteen-year-olds sucking face with one another. That’s fun? That’s living?”

“Dude, we just graduated. We deserve to let loose a little.” She shook her head and rolled her eyes right back at me, handing me a plastic cup.

Scoffing, I peered into the red Solo cup, a subtle coconut scent hitting my nostrils. Deciding she had a point; I took a large sip. We all literally just graduated earlier in the day and most of us would be leaving for college over the summer, some further away than others. It was our chance to be young and dumb before we were thrown into what I assumed would be hell compared to high school. After four years of being a good child, keeping textbooks practically glued to my face and busting my ass at after-school jobs to save up for college, I sure as hell deserved this. With that thought in mind, I downed the drink in my hand and followed MJ to find something a bit stronger.

A couple of hours and a few drinks later, MJ and I had found ourselves sitting next to a pool out back, giggling at the cringey couples “dancing” inside. My eyes shifted to a pair of boys exiting the house and making their way through the yard. Brown hair, brown eyes, and a signature science pun tee caught my eye. Naturally, MJ had noticed my silence and craned her neck to find what was currently holding my attention.

Peter Parker was probably the only guy at school to have piqued my interest. We shared a majority of our classes. He was also MJ’s best friend, or at least male best friend, which meant he was around a lot. Peter was always so clueless, but constantly happy which was the complete opposite of who I was, and it honestly got under my skin. At first. At some point in our friendship, my irritation turned into a fascination with the boy.

“So…You gonna make a move on Parker before he goes off to MIT?” MJ shakes my shoulder as I laugh at her.

“It’s three hours away, that’s barely considered “going off to,” I reminded her. She mumbled a whatever and I sighed. “You really think I should? She nodded frantically, grinning ear to ear. I brushed my hair over my shoulder before getting onto slightly unbalanced feet and fixing my skirt. “Ok, how do I look?”

“Hot. You look hot. Now go get him, tiger!” She cheered me on as I shakily made my way to Peter, who was seated near Ned on a lawn swing, animatedly talking. 

I watched his hands fly around the air as he talked, a smile gracing the edges of his lips. It was cute, that boyish charm of his. That charm was what ended up being the metaphorical nail in the coffin for my crush on him. My heart skipped a beat as I got closer to them, the quickly fading alcohol in my system is the only courage keeping me going.

“Hey, cutie! Can I sit here?” I motioned to the open spot next to Peter. He snapped his head up and upon recognizing me, smiled.

“Yeah, um, just let me move a little.” Before he could move closer to Ned, the boy stood up, quickly shuffling his body away from the swing.

“Don’t worry about it, I think I saw MJ waving at me. I’m gonna go talk to her a bit. Catch up with you guys later!” With that, Ned bounded off in search of MJ, leaving a disgruntled Peter and a confused look on my face.

I sat down in the now empty seat that Ned had previously been sat in and pulled on the sleeves of my sweater. A small, shy peek over at Peter proved he was just as nervous as I was. Kicking my feet at the ground, I sighed. “How is Aunt May doing? It’s been a while since I’ve been over.” Peter shot me a smile, breaking the ice between us, ice that had never been there before.

“She’s good. Ya know, same old Aunt May. With me leaving soon, she’s been pretty mopey.” That last part held sadness to it, just a slight bit.

“You’ll only be a few hours away though. I’m sure you’ll visit whenever you can, right? I mean, I’ll be in town still and can keep her company. It’s not the same as if you were to visit her, I’m sure…” I took a deep breath at the end of my rambling, looking at Peter through the bangs that had fallen in my face. 

He smiled at me, a smile that made my heart melt. “I think she’d like that. She’s always bugging me about when you’re coming over next.” A blush formed across my cheeks at that. “Of course, I plan to visit as much as I can. She would literally kill me if I didn’t. We laughed together at that accurate statement.  

Aunt May was not one to cross. She had proved that when she caught me sneaking out of Peter’s room after a late-night movie marathon back in sophomore year. It was a school night, and with all that Peter had going on, she had strict rules about friends staying over during the weeknights. That rule had been broken many times by the two of us, but that was the first time we had been caught. Definitely not the last time though.

“Are you excited for NYU?” I looked over at Peter and gave a small shrug.

“Yeah, I guess so. Mom is still pissed I’m not choosing something science related that can make “big bucks”. Dad is on board though, but I don’t know. I worry too much about what she thinks of me.” I wrung my hands together in my lap, looking down at the cracked polish on my nails.

“You decided to go the writing route, right?” I nodded and kicked my feet a little. “I think that’s a cool thing to do. Your mom will probably come around once she sees how happy it makes you. Don’t worry too much,” he reassured me. I mumbled thanks, shooting him a small smile before letting it grow silent between us.

I leaned my head back against the swing, closing my eyes and listening to the party still in full swing around us. The chill air hitting my face cooled the heat in my cheeks from our close proximity. At this point, any alcohol that was in my system had faded. Here I was, sitting on a lawn swing with Peter Parker, the guy I had fallen for. All the times we had been alone in the past never felt like this. There was a new electrical charge in the air between us. 

A warm hand on my knee jolted me from my thoughts. Whipping my head to the side, a pair of wide, brown eyes met my hazel ones. When had Peter gotten so close? I blinked a few times and smiled at him. “Have I ever told you how adorable you are?” Well, there went the filter on my mouth. 

Peter chuckled, shaking his head. “No, I don’t think you have. It’s not too late though,” he playfully whispered, leaning closer to me. 

In mock shock, I slapped a hand to my chest and gaped at him. “Peter Parker, are you flirting with me?” A grin spread across his face, cheeks turning a rosy shade that accentuated the freckles across them. A shrug of his shoulders and he had turned his attention to the hand still on my lap.

I watched as wheels seemed to be turning in his head, his thumb rubbing circles into the fabric of the socks covering my knee. Oh, how I wished I could have seen or heard what was going on in there. His bottom lip was caught between his teeth, something that happened when he was nervous or thinking. The sweet innocence he had was just the icing to the cake. A man normally wouldn’t be called beautiful, but when it comes to Peter, that just goes right out the window.

“Peter?” I whispered. I was almost hoping that he couldn’t hear me over the music that was playing, but he did. He lifted his head, brown eyes searching my face. There was a softness to them that I swear I had seen before. Before I lost all confidence, I made my move. Smacking my lips into his, I nearly knocked the boy off the swing. 

Strong arms wrapped around my waist, steadying me before I could completely fall on him. His lips were still beneath my mine and I had faintly heard the squeak of surprise slip past them. The lack of positive reaction caused a million negative thoughts to run through my mind, each one filled with regret. How could I have been so stupid to misread him like that? Sure, we had flirted a ton throughout the years, but that didn’t necessarily mean he was into me. 

As I started to pull away Peter sprung into action. His arms tightened around me and his lips parted sucking my bottom lip into his mouth. I couldn’t hold back the gasp that left my throat. And that was all it took for me to throw myself into him and this kiss. Our lips melted together into a perfect rhythm, nipping gently at each other’s lips, and hands finding their places in each other’s hair or wrapped around someone’s neck. This was it. This had to be what heaven felt like.

After what felt like ages, yelling from across the yard broke us apart. Both of us looked around out of breath, trying to find the yelling, only to spot MJ and Ned by the back door. The excitement written on their faces said they had watched a good portion of what just went down. “About time, you dorks!” MJ yelled at us. I flipped her off, laughing and shaking my head. When I turned to look at Peter, he was smiling, nose and cheeks pink from our kissing. I placed my hand on his neck and pressed a sweet kiss onto his cheek.

“You’ll be visiting me at MIT when I leave, right?” He asked nervously. That pure look on his face made me smile. 

“Of course, I will, Peter. You’re not getting rid of me now.” I pulled him towards me by the fabric of his shirt, picking up where we left off, our lips meeting much slower this time.

This was never how I imagined grad night to go. It was a million times better than expected. With Peter’s lips on mine and his arms around me, I felt safe. The world couldn’t touch us. Our summer was bound to be just as amazing as tonight was. The future seemed optimistic despite the setbacks we had over our years of friendship. I couldn’t wait to see what was in store for us.


End file.
